A Dish Best Served Cold
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: When the Mother Superior comes to him to make a deal ... Rumpelstiltskin decides to take the chance to get a a bit of payback on the Blue Fairy M for possible future content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gold was sitting at the counter of his shop, examining a brass lamp when the little bell across the door rung. He looked up and a smirk curved his lips. "Mother Superior… what an unexpected pleasure…"  
"Mr Gold" she said crisply as she walked up to the counter. "I wanted to talk to you about the rent. It's going to be a bit late this month…"  
His grin stretched to Cheshire Cat proportions. "I am afraid that is simply not acceptable" he said. "Under the terms of the lease if you are late with the rent you face eviction…"  
Panic flicked over her face. "Please… I'll get you your money as soon as I can…" she said pleadingly. She knew very well that he had no fondness for nuns. He had made that very clear.  
"I'm sorry but you knew the rules. I'm afraid that my hands are tied…" he said dismissively, walking out from behind the counter. He grabbed his coat, starting to walk towards the door. "Wait!" she called out.  
He stopped at the door and slowly turned to face her. "Yes dearie?" he said, a edge of contempt in his voice.  
She swallowed hard. "What if we made a deal?" she said softly. The moment the words left her lips she knew it was a bad idea but it was the only way to save the Convent.

Gold's eyebrows raised slightly and he took a step towards her. "You… would make a deal… with me?" he asked silkily. She nodded, meeting his gaze. "Name your price"

He slowly walked forward until he was well within her personal space. "You'll owe me a favor…" he said in a low, soft and ever so slightly threatening voice.

A slight shiver of foreboding went through her at his words but she only hesitated a moment. "Done" she said firmly.

A look of wicked delight came over his feature. "Excellent. Now if you'll excuse me I have some other business to attend. But don't worry dear… I will contact you soon to collect"

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Blue's visit to Mr Gold's pawn shop and she had almost forgotten about the favor she owed him. But it all came back to her when she was going through the mail and saw a white envelope with gold writing on it. Somehow she knew it was from him.  
She put the other letters aside and picked up the letter. It was addressed to her.

Mother Superior,

I trust you haven't forgotten our little deal  
Meet me at the shop at midday tomorrow and please don't be late

Mr Gold

She crumpled the note up with a frown and threw it with undue force into the wastebasket

* * *

At exactly 12pm the next day Blue walked up the path to the Pawn Shop. Gold was just turning the sign on the door to 'closed.'  
He looked around and a smirk spread over his face as he saw her. "Right on time…" he said smugly.  
"Follow me…" he said, leading her to a black Cadillac that was parked on the corner. He unlocked the passenger side and opened the door, gesturing for her to get in. "Ladies first..."

She rolled her eyes and slid reluctantly into the car. He shut the door behind her and walked around to get in the drivers felt a twinge of trepidation as the car pulled away from the curb. "Where are you taking me?" she asked tentatively.  
"My mansion" he said silkily. Her eyes went wide. "What exactly is the favor you want from me?"  
He grinned widely. "24 hours. Until tomorrow morning you will do everything I say." A look of horror came over her face as an evil chuckle left his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Blue Fairy's unease only increased as they got closer and closer to his home. Only her years of practicing strict self-control made it possible for her not to give in to her rising panic.

The prospect of 24 hours at the mercy of someone who hated her was not at all pleasant. She didn't even want to think what he might have in store for her.

All too soon the car was pulling off the road and heading up the driveway towards his home. Naturally it was the largest and grandest home in Storybrooke.

He parked the car and got out, walking around to open her door. A smirk curved his lips at the expression on her face. Ladies first" he said, gesturing towards the door of the house. She walked quickly up the path to the door and he followed with a slight chuckle.

Once he had unlocked the door she walked through it into the kitchen area. His home was lovely. Of course she would never admit that to him.

It was also spotlessly clean and tidy. "Your maid does good work…" she said archly. A chuckle left his lip. "I don't have a maid… but thank you" he said. She couldn't help a look of surprise crossing her face.

He took off his jacket and hung it up by the door. "I have an outfit for you to change into in the guest bedroom." She turned to look at him incredulously. She had a feeling she would not like his choice of clothing.  
"Up the stairs and first on the left" he said, his expression undeniably smug. She bit back several things she would have liked to say and headed up the stairway to the second floor.  
Blue was surprised to see the walls were a very nice soft mauve color. He might have been a smug bastard but he did have good taste in decorating. When she walked in the room in question she frowned.  
Laid out on the bed were black heels, sheer black stockings and a very short tight, dark blue dress. She took one look at it and marched back downstairs. "I am not wearing that!" she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Firstly… while you are here when you address me I would like you to call me master" he said with a smirk. "And secondly… if you expect me to honor my end of the deal; for the next 24 hours you will do exactly what I say without complaint… do you understand?" he added.  
"Yes… master" she said, a sarcastic inflection in her voice. She would do what he said but she didn't have to like it. "Good girl" he said smugly. "Now run upstairs and get changed."  
Reluctantly she did as he asked and went upstairs to change into the dress. It fit like a second skin, clinging to every curve. Definitely not the kind of dress that a self respecting Nun should be wearing.

The look on her face was mutinous as she walked back down the stairs. His eyes widened slightly as he saw her in the dress. For a moment he didn't say anything. "Well it would seem it fits…" he said with a smirk as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I wouldn't say that… it's way too tight…" she said. His smirk widened. "That's the whole idea dearie"

She narrowed her eyes at him but decided not to say any more. If she protested too much about this outfit he might well decide to make her wear something worse.

He smirked as he saw her expression and picked a list off the counter, handing it to her. "I'll need you to go out and buy a few things for dinner… as well as a few other items I need."  
She scanned the list. At first it was all standard dinner ingredients but then it got progressively worse. "Beer? Cigars? A… mens magazine? Condoms? Seriously?" she asked.

Gold just smirked. "Is there a problem?" he asked silkily, his voice daring her to defy him. She bit back several things she would have liked to say to him. It would do no good.  
He pulled several 20 dollars out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Keep the change" he said with an evil grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was almost a relief when Blue got back from the shops and walked up the path to Gold's house. The whole ordeal of doing his shopping had been completely humiliating.

Everyone who had seen her had stared at her outfit. Some of the women clearly tittering over it… and some of the men giving her stares that were downright lascivious.  
By the time she got to the shops she had been just about ready to burn the damn dress… and then she had had to purchase everything on the list that he had given her.

The young female cashier had giggled as she rung up the items, attracting the stares of half the others.

The supervisor, who was male and not much older than the cashier had to ok the purchase of the cigarettes and alcohol. First he had looked shocked when he saw who the customer was and then he had tried to blatantly chat her up.

When she had gently turned him down he made a big performance out of putting through the items, making even more heads turn her way. By the time she finally left the store she was sure that half of Storybrooke had seen the Mother Superior buying booze, cigars and condoms… and the other half would know about it by the end of the day.

Blue carried the bags through the open door and into the kitchen. She set them down on the counter, glaring at them as if they were the source of all her troubles.

Gold walked into the kitchen, a smirk coming over his face as he saw her expression. "Ah… you're back. Good…" he said.  
"I got your… things…" she said, interjecting as much disdain as possible into the last word. His smirk widened. "You managed to get everything?" he asked. "It's all there…" she said disgustedly.  
A glance in the bags told him that she had indeed got everything he had requested. "Good… everything's there. You can put the things away… apart from the personal item, which I shall take. Then I'd like you make me some tea"

"Yes master…" she muttered mutinously as he left the kitchen, taking one of the bags with him. She imagined all sorts of horrible things she'd like to do to him as she started to put the food away.  
Once the food was put away she turned on the teapot and got out a tray, teacup and spoon. It was very tempting to 'accidentally' smash some of the delicate and expensive china but she managed to restrain herself.

She put the teacup and teapot on a tray and brought it out to him. He smirked and took a sip. "It's not quite sweet enough dearie… would you get some more sugar cubes…" he said.  
Blue was fighting the urge to tell him exactly where he could put his damn sugar cubes when the doorbell rang.  
"Would you please get that?" he said, making himself more comfortable in his chair. "Tell them I'm busy for the rest of the day but I'll be at the shop tomorrow." She shot him a glare but did as his asked.  
She walked into the foyer to open the door. Naturally… it was the person she would least like to see just then. One of Regina's eyebrows shot up when she saw Blue standing there.  
"Mother Superior… what a surprise to see you here. I went to the shop to talk to Gold but it was closed. Is he home?" she said, sounding slightly irritated that she had had to come out to Gold's home.  
"Yes he is but he's busy for the rest of the day. Unless it's urgent he'll be available at the shop tomorrow" she said, a little part of her enjoying sending the Mayor away.  
Regina stiffened slightly, looking less than pleased at being turned away at the door. "Very well. Tell him I'll call in tomorrow. I have a business proposition for him" she said crisply. "I'll tell him" Blue said, feeling a bit like his butler or secretary.  
The mayor turned to go but then stopped, looking Blue up and down with a smirk. "Nice dress…"

Blue slammed the door with undue force as Regina sauntered away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blue was still fuming from her encounter with Regina when Gold called her into the lounge an hour later.

He had gotten her to sort and file the documents in his home office. If they had been important contracts she would have been tempted to feed them to the shredder but they were all things like bank statements and tax forms.

_On reflection_ she thought as she walked down the stairs, _he probably knows better than to trust me with any vital paperwork._

"Yes master?" she said as she walked into the lounge, putting as much sarcasm as she dared into her voice. He just smirked at her tone.  
"I have a 2nd outfit for you to change into dearie…" he said, a wicked look on his face that she didn't like. A frown crossed her face. "Another outfit?" she asked. The dress she was currently wearing was quite bad enough.

He nodded and gestured to a garment bag that was hanging over a nearby chair. She walked over and unzipped it a bit. Inside was a French maids outfit with puffed sleeves, a fitted bodice and a poofy skirt.  
"Bastard…" she muttered. His laughter followed her up the stairs as she went up to change into the outfit.

It was even worse when it was actually on. The poofy skirt showed off a lot of leg and the corset like bodice pushed her breasts up until they looked practically indecent. Reluctantly she put on the matching cap and little apron.

When she walked back in the living room his eyes slid slowly down her body in a way that was decidedly lascivious. He looked like a cat who has spotted a mouse. Heat rose in her cheeks, as he looked her up and down.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she snapped. He just smirked. "Like what" he asked, voice carefully innocent but that look still on his face. "Like that!" she said with a frown.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked amusedly, clearly enjoying that he was getting to her. "No… well yes…" she said embarrassedly. She was a nun for god's sake. He shouldn't be looking at her like he wanted to eat her

"I think the living room could use some dusting…" he said airily, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

She sighed, looking rather defeated. "Where's the duster?" she asked flatly. "Cupboard under the stairs…" he said with a smirk.

When she walked into the living room with the duster he was seated in his favorite plush comfy chair near the fireplace. His eyes followed her as she walked over to the nearest shelf and started to dust.

Once she had finished with the shelves she went over to a cabinet near his chair and started to dust it, moving ornaments in order to dust under them."Don't forget to dust on top of the cabinet" he said, a mocking look on his face.

She had to grit her teeth not to say anything back. In order to reach the stop of the cabinet she had to climb onto the main body of the cabinet. It jutted out from under the upper shelves just enough to give her room to stand.

He smirked as she started to dust again, watching her intently. She ignored him, pretending he wasn't there.  
Gold eyes slid up her legs and he slowly raised an eyebrow. "Well well… Mother Superior… those aren't exactly nun-like undergarments" he said as he caught a glimpse of black lace.

She flushed bright red and quickly clambered down from the cabinet. He got to his feet with a wicked chuckle. "Pervert…" she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

A mock affronted expression crossed his face. "I was merely making an observation" he pointed out. "And if you will walk around in black lace underwear…"

"Screw you" she snapped, hating him so much right then she could no long keep a lid on her temper. He walked up behind her, so close the front of his body almost brushed the back of hers.

"Plenty of time for that dearie…" he said in a low soft whisper, his lips right by her ear. Before she could do more than shoot him a deadly glare he had walked out of the room, that maddening smirk fixed firmly on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blue was in the kitchen, making her least favorite man some dinner. The pots on the stove were not the only thing that was steaming.

The nerve of him to talk to her like that! As if it wasn't enough for him to humiliate her he had to make lewd comments as well. And look up the skirt of that ridiculous outfit he had made her wear. She felt embarrassed just thinking about it.  
If she wanted to wear black lace underwear she would damn well wear black lace underwear. She never meant for anyone to actually see it. And Gold of all people…

She shuddered and turned back to the task at hand. He wouldn't be happy if she burnt his dinner. The vegetables were coming along nicely and the lamb was still quite a while from being done. Good. It wouldn't get burnt any time soon.  
A sigh escaped her lips as she heard him calling her name and she wondered what he wanted now. She took off the apron she was wearing over the dark blue dress. Though she still hated the dress it was welcome after that awful maids outfit.

She walked up the stairs to where his voice was coming from. He was in his office, sitting at his desk. He barely looked up as she appeared in the doorway. "Please go to the ensuite bathroom and run a bath"  
"A bath? Sure…" she said, fighting off a mental image of him wet and naked. She felt rather relieved as she walked to the bathroom. She had feared much worse after the whole maids outfit thing. He seemed to relish humiliating her in every way possible.  
Blue turned on the water and sat on the edge of the bath as it started to fill. She had to admit it was a nice room, large and modern with plenty of pristine porcelain.  
The bath was almost full when she heard him walk into the bedroom. She shut the taps off and went through to the bedroom. He had already taken off his shirt and put it on the bed.  
"I'd like you tidy up in here please…" he said, gesturing to the clutter in the bedroom. It was as luxurious at the rest of house but it was the one room that actually looked lived in.  
She nodded as he went into the bathroom. It wasn't till a few moments later she realized he'd left the door open a crack. The clothes she was picking up off the floor almost fell out of her hands as she caught a glimpse off his ass.  
Blue quickly turned away, then swore under her breath as she hit her head on the side of the table. She slowly got to her feet, cheeks red and hand on the bump on her head. A splash came from the bathroom as he got in the water.

"Are you alright?" came his voice from the bathroom. "Yes… fine…" she said, rubbing her head and cursing her clumsiness. "Could you please bring the shampoo… it's on the dresser" he called out.

She quickly found the shampoo but hesitated before bringing it in to him. Her eyes were averted as she opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

When a glance out of the corner of her eye assured her everything important was covered by bubbles she dared to look directly at him. He was watching her with an amused expression on his face.

"Something the matter Mother Superior?" he said with a slight smirk. "No nothings the matter… here's your shampoo…" she said, quickly putting it down within easy reach of the tub and turning to go.  
"Before you go would you please scrub my back?" he said sweetly, an almost innocent smile on his face. She turned, giving him a look that said 'are you kidding?'  
He just smiled and held up the sponge. She walked over and snatched it roughly out of his hand. His usual smirk came over his features and he turned to face away from her.

She perched on the edge of the bath behind him, soaping up the sponge. He chuckled as a martyred sigh escaped her lips.  
He closed his eyes as she started to slide the sponge over his back. It was unnerving being this close to him, particularly when she was well aware he wasn't wearing anything. She couldn't help but be grateful for all the bubbles she had put in.

He took a deep breath in. "What is that smell?" he asked. "It smells like freesias. Are you wearing perfume?" he added. "No… I'm not…" she said quickly, embarrassment in her voice. She frowned slightly when she remembered what her shampoo smelled like.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, taking another sniff. "It's quite nice actually…" he said with a grin. She stopped scrubbing his back and threw the sponge with a soft plop in the water.  
"I think your back is quite clean enough. Though I can't say the same for your mind…" she said reproachfully. His laughter followed her as she quickly walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A satisfied smirk came over Gold's face as he finished buttoning his shirt and took a look at himself in the full length mirror. He didn't usually dress for dinner but since he had company tonight he would make an exception.

Anger flashed over his face for a moment as he thought about his guest. Prissy, uptight, sanctimonious little bitch. Oh she was beautiful yes, even he would admit that… but that wasn't why he was doing this.  
He wanted to make her pay for taking his son away from him. He wanted the satisfaction of seeing her lose control. He wanted to look in her eyes as she realized she had willingly broken the vows she had had made as a nun. He wanted her to suffer. He wanted her broken.

Gold put a pleasant smile on his face as he walked out the bedroom and down the stairs. A rather mouthwatering smell was coming from the direction of the kitchen. So dinner was nearly ready. Good.  
The dining room table was set neatly for two people. He took out a bottle of red wine from the wine cabinet and grabbed a couple of crystal wine glasses.  
When he looked at the table he thought there was something missing. A grin curved his lips and he went to the lounge to grab an antique silver candelabra. He placed it on the dining room table, lit the candles and turned off the light. The soft flickering light led a nice ambiance to the room.  
Only a few minutes later Blue walked in, carrying a tray with two plates laden with lamb, roast potatoes and salad. She froze for a moment, frowning at the candles. He could tell she wanted to say something but she held her tongue.  
He kept his eyes fixed on her as she placed the plates on the table and took a seat opposite him. She glanced at him several times as she felt his eyes on her. Her expression was rather wary.

A very slight smirk formed on his lips as he saw the expression on her face but apart from that he pretended he hadn't noticed.  
She started to slice her lamb with a vehemence that suggested she was either trying to break the china or pretending that it was him she was slicing. A chuckle escaped his lips and she looked up at him with a frown. "That lamb isn't going anywhere dearie" he pointed out dryly.  
Gold smirked as she rolled her eyes and started on his own dinner. The lamb was tender and the roast potatoes were crisp and golden. Everything was delicious. He would never admit it to her face but she could cook.  
While he did swift justice to everything on his place she picked at her food, not eating much at all. He glanced at her every so often, amusement on his face. She really was fun to play with.  
A wicked grin curved his lips and he slid his food forward so his toes brushed hers. Her eyes widened and she looked up with an expression like a deer in the headlights before moving her foot away.  
She stiffened slightly as he moved his foot forward again, sliding it directly on top of hers. Her cheeks flushed and she looked like she didn't know whether to slap him or not.  
When he started to slide his foot up her calf she pulled her chair back and shot up with a flustered, angry expression. He got to his feet, smirking at her. "Where do you think you're going dearie?" he said, walking around the table until he was between her and the door.

He was surprised when she walked up to him, a defiant look on her face. "Move…" she said firmly but he made no move to get out of her. "You didn't say 'please' he pointed out smugly, leaning in so his face was close to hers.  
"Please…" she said with gritted teeth. When he still made no move to let her past she tried to push past him. He grabbed her by the uppers arms, holding onto her firmly.  
She struggled in his grip, looking him with eyes that were full of fury… and something else. Being this close to him… being helpless in his grip was affecting her. He could see it on her face. Part of her liked it.  
He acted completely on impulse and pulled her close to him, pressing his lips hard against hers. She froze in shock, her body tensing. But then she gave in and started to kiss him back, responding to him in a way he hadn't even known she was capable of.

His hands slid around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he kissed her more deeply. He felt her body stiffen slightly against his as lust fought self control. Self control apparently won felt her reluctantly pull away from him. She looked at him, slightly out of breath… confusion, desire and anger flickering over her features.  
A look of shock came over his face as she brought her hand up to slap him across the face. Not hard enough to actually hurt but hard enough to leave him speechless for several moments. By the time he had recovered from his shock she had pushed past him and left the room.


End file.
